


The Grey Host

by tennambarmetta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennambarmetta/pseuds/tennambarmetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of the dead men of Dunharrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey Host

A mighty king came to us,  
He was tall and fair.  
I kneeled before him  
Kissed his ring and  
Offered him our allegiance.  
In return, he let us be.  
Years passed,  
The shadow came closer.  
The time has come, he said  
Aid me.  
And we said, nay.  
We were afraid,  
He cursed us   
And rode to war.  
We never saw him again.  
We grew old,  
But we never died.  
Instead, we faded,  
Some people called us ghosts,  
Some phantoms,  
Others undead.  
It did not matter,  
We were in pain,  
We were stuck in this world.  
Unable to leave,  
Unable to belong.  
Years started passing slower  
And slower  
Until we couldn't tell   
The difference between  
A day and a century.  
Then he came.  
Did he not die yet,   
I thought.  
As he got closer I saw  
It was not him,   
Only a fool.  
Who comes into my domain,  
I asked and laughed.  
He declared himself  
That man's heir,  
And I looked into his eyes  
And I believed him.  
He would be our saviour,  
We followed him to battle.  
It was our last, but we  
Longed for death,  
For rest.  
We fought valiantly,  
But does it count as valiant,  
If you have nothing left to lose?  
Not even your life?  
I release you, he said,  
Go.  
And we left.  
As my spirit left this world,  
I felt relief and joy  
For the first time  
In thousands of years.


End file.
